25 Days of Kuroi'smas
by WinterAssassin
Summary: 25 Different one-shots featuring my OC, Yasuhiro Kuroi! / A 25 Day Challenge by PumpkinDreamer / Current Day: 25. - Prompt: Kiss. - Pair: KasaHiro. / Now Complete!
1. Day 1: Beauty (KiseHiro)

A chill wracked his tall frame as a strong gust of wind blew by, creating a flurry of snow. Kise watched the snow flakes settle and continue falling gently. He turned to the shorter girl next to him, studying her for a moment. Kise smiled softly. "Yasuhirocchi, you got a snow flake on your eyelash." The blond stated, as a small grin of amusement took over his face.

Kuroi paused and faced Kise. "What? Where?" She asked as she touched her face. She closed her purple eyes and was about to rub at them, but the taller male stopped her. Kuroi furrowed her eyebrows in confused as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hm?"

"I'll get it, Yasuhirocchi." Kise offered before he leaned down towards the girl. The blond cupped one side of her face and used his other hand to reach up. He gently brushed at the snow flake stuck on her eyelashes. His movements caused Kuroi's eyes to flutter closed from the contact.

She giggled quietly. "That tickled, you idiot." Kuroi murmured, her giggles dying down slowly. She held her smile as she peered up at Kise. "Thanks, I guess." Kuroi said.

Kise shrugged as he turned his head away. "It's fine, Yasuhirocchi." He whispered, his face suddenly hot. He reached up and felt his cheeks. His icy fingers felt nice against the heat from his face and he sighed. "Let's just hurry up and get to school, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kuroi laughed. "Since when are you eager to get to school on time, anyway?"

"I- I just want to." Kise pouted. "Is that so wrong?"

Kuroi shrugged, "Kinda."

"Ehhh," Kise whined. "Yasuhirocchi, don't be mean to me!" The tall blond haired male huffed. He slowed down his walking pace and glanced down at Kuroi again, studying her once more. Kise vaguely wondered just when it was that he began to find his best friend attractive.

Maybe it was during their first year, or perhaps it started when they became second years. When Kuroi was forced to stop her dangerous game of pretending to be a male, only to play the sport she loved. Either way, her short hair grew a few inches over the break and it curled cutely at her neck. It was as she went through some odd transformation before the beginning of their second year of high school.

A minor transformation but large enough for Kise to notice every small thing. He was sure he was the only one to notice out of their friends, being that he was Kuroi's best friend. But Kise was happy that he could be the only one to see Kuroi's beauty. The blond scratched his cheek and noticed that its high temperature went down, which meant he was not blushing anymore. The golden eyed teen chuckled.

Kuroi gave him a quizzical look. "What?" She asked as she stopped walking altogether.

Kise stopped and turned around, facing his best friend. "It's nothing, Yasuhirocchi." He said. "I was just thinking of stuff." He half-admitted. His cheeks flushed once more and Kuroi sighed.

"You look really cold. Maybe you should of dressed warmer, you idiot." She stuck her tongue out. Kuroi reached up and unwrapped her scarf. She swung it over the blond's head and lightly placed it around his neck. She tucked it into his winter blazer and took a step back. "There. Now you'll be warm." Kuroi stated.

Kise sputtered. " _Wha_ \- Ya- Yasuhirocchi, it's supposed to be the _guy_ who gives the _girl_ his scarf!" He whined, his flushed cheeks darkening.

Kuroi raised her eyebrow. "Fine then, I'll take it back." She held out her hand.

"No..." Kise whispered, a pout on his face. "I'll wear it." He grinned. "But next time I'm going to be the one to give Yasuhirocchi my scarf!"

"Yeah, if you even remember it." Kuroi scoffed.

Kise whined.


	2. Day 2: Coffee (KagaHiro)

Kuroi walked out of the bathroom and paused at the door. She glanced at the clock above her desk and blanched. She made a bee-line for her closet and looked around. The teenager pulled out a variety of different clothes and found that none really appealed to her. Kuroi heaved a sigh.

She rubbed at her head in minor annoyance. She scoffed, "I feel like a girl... Oh, _wait_." Kuroi shook her head. The purple eyed girl eventually decided on an outfit which consisted of a random pair of black skinny jeans her mother had bought for her and a lilac tank top. Kuroi pulled a dark grey light material hoodie over her top and studied her reflection.

The young girl hated the fact that she actually wanted to look nice for her outing with Kagami. Kuroi never would have ever thought about going out alone with the two-toned red haired boy but ever since she became Kise's best friend, the girl ended up hanging around his old teammates. In the end, somehow the two ended up setting up a day where they were going to go for coffee.

The day just so happened to fall on Christmas Eve.

Kuroi rubbed her eyes, her cheeks flushed. "It's okay." She told herself. "We're just a couple people hanging out together on Christmas Eve..." Kuroi murmured. The teenager sighed once more and pulled her scarf off from her dresser and wrapped it around her neck before pulling her hood up. She brushed her bangs from her eyes and narrowed her eyes at her reflection.

"Just go already before you're late." She instructed herself. Kuroi grabbed her things and headed downstairs where she put her boots and jacket on. Once she was fully armed for the coldness of winter, Kuroi ventured outside after she bid her parents farewell.

It took Kuroi nearly half an hour just to get to the cafe they agreed upon. She was mildly surprised to see that Kagami was already inside, sitting at a table near the corner. She entered the cafe and walked up to the red eyed teen. "Hey," She said softly.

Kagami looked up, his eyes bright. "O- Oh, hey." He stuttered out as he reached up to scratch at his cheek. He awkwardly stood up, nearly knocking Kuroi over when she moved to take the seat on the other side of him. Kuroi yelped and Kagami awkwardly waved his arms until they both calmed down. "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine." Kuroi responded, although she was not entirely sure what had just happened. She took her seat and grabbed one of the small menu's that was already at their table. "What are you gonna get?"

"I don't know," Kagami stated, "I'm kind of hungry, though..."

Kuroi rolled her eyes playfully. "You're always hungry."

"Not true." Kagami argued. His stomach rumbled, causing him to falter. "Okay, maybe _almost_ all the time..." He corrected himself.

" _See_?" Kuroi giggled. She put the menu down and leaned back in her chair. "I think I'll get a latte... Do you even drink coffee?" Kuroi asked.

" _Erm_..." Kagami looked away as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Kuroi raised her eyebrow. "You invited me to 'go for coffee' and yet you don't even drink it?"

"Well, I just thought going to a cafe was better than Maji Burger... Since I'm there almost everyday." Kagami explained his thought process to Kuroi, making her smirk.

"Wow." Kuroi snorted in amusement. "That's dedication. You must be their number one customer." She teased. "We could have just gone to Maji Burger if you were that hungry."

Kagami ducked his head, "Yeah, but..."

"But?" Kuroi tilted her head.

"I- I didn't really want to run into Kuroko or the others..." Kagami admitted quietly, his cheeks tinted red.

"Oh." Kuroi turned away, her cheeks flushed. "I see." She whispered. Kuroi cleared her throat and motioned for one of the waitresses to come take their orders.

"Hello! Merry Christmas~ What can I get the adorable couple?" The waitress asked sweetly, looking in between the two.

Kagami and Kuroi sputtered. "We're, uh, we aren't-" Kuroi faltered.

"Yeah, we're not-..." Kagami awkwardly fussed.

"Oh." The woman blinked. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about that! Anyway, what can I get you two?"

"She wants a latte and I think I'm going to get apple juice, the cake set B, a slice of cherry pie – with the ice cream, and then probably a double chocolate chip cookie." Kagami said. He paused and turned to Kuroi, "You didn't want anything else, did you?"

Kuroi shook her head. "Yeah, that's all." Kagami stated as he watched the waitress jot it all down on her little note pad.

"Okay! Your order will be ready soon!" The waitress said cheerfully before walking off to help another table. The two watched her leave before they fell into a silence.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were kind of hungry." Kuroi commented in amusement.

Kagami looked as if he was about to object, "Yeah, well-... _Yeah_." He finished lamely. Their awkward silence turned into a comfortable one as they waited for their stuff. While they waited, Kagami slowly turned to Kuroi.

"Uhm, I know it's only Christmas Eve, but I'll give you this now." He reached into his pocket and handed Kuroi a small wrapped box. "It's nothing super cool, though." The basketball-loving teenager warned.

Kuroi raised her eyebrow but accepted the gift with a quiet, "Thanks." She looked it over. "Can I open it?" Kagami nodded hastily. She glanced back down at the small box and took the ribbon off before carefully taking the wrapping paper off.

The purple eyed teen opened the box and saw a cute, soft purple basketball key-chain. She pulled it out with a small smile. "It's cute. I do like purple." She giggled. "Thanks... But I didn't get you anything." Kuroi felt somewhat bad now.

"It's okay," Kagami whispered. "I'm just glad you're here."

Kuroi flushed, "You're an idiot."

* * *

Aww~ Kuroi is a cute little bundle of tsun. I just wanna hug her :D

~WinterAssassin~


	3. Day 3: Dance (AkaHiro)

Kuroi was not entirely sure how she got into such an extravagant Christmas party, but she thought it might have had something to do with her father. How he even had the slightest connection to one of the most powerful families in Japan – the Akashi's – she did not know. Either way, it was what brought her to her current predicament; standing alone, being quite the wallflower, while wearing a very uncomfortable dress.

The black haired girl sighed and idly played with the sheer hem that came off in a wavy fashion from her sleeve. ' _Where did mom even find this thing?_ ' Kuroi thought herself. She made a face.

Kuroi glanced into the crowd of rich people and rolled her eyes. ' _Why couldn't I just stay home..._ ' She groaned and pushed herself off the wall when her father and mother approached. "Is it time to go?" Kuroi asked, hopeful.

Kayate, her mother, laughed softly. "Of course not, sweetie. We just got her half an hour ago."

"Yeah, that's half an hour too long for me." Kuroi responded, only succeeding in getting her cheek pinched. Kuroi rubbed at her sore cheek and gave her dad a pout. "Dad, pleeeeeaaase." She whined, hoping that her puppy-dog eyes would work on him.

" _Kuroi_ ," Her mother sighed in exasperation. "We aren't leaving yet. Now why don't you go join your fellow peers and dance or something."

Kuroi groaned and watched her parents walk away, most likely to talk with more people. She leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, a small frown on her face. "You look displeased." A voice said.

Kuroi nearly jumped out of her skin. " _Holy crap_..." She whispered, her hand over her heart which pounded from her fright. Once she noticed who it was that was talking to her, Kuroi calmed down just a tad. "Isn't it supposed to be Kuroko's job to scare people to death?" She asked rhetorically.

Akashi smiled. "I suppose." He spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering that myself," Kuroi said offhandedly, rubbing her arm. "Well, _me_ – not you." She stressed. "It would probably be a scandal if an Akashi wasn't at their own party."

"Hmn." Akashi hummed in response. Kuroi looked away. "So," Akashi started. "Does your best friend know you're here?"

"Does yours?" Kuroi retorted. A moment later, she shook her head. "Kise knows. He actually wanted to come and crash your party but as it turned out, he had to do a modelling thing."

"Pity." Akashi mused.

Kuroi smirked, "Yeah."

The two stood there silently for a few moments until a new song started playing. It made Kuroi roll her eyes. Akashi stared at her, "What, this music too much for you?" He questioned, his hetero-chromatic eyes fixated on Kuroi.

Kuroi scoffed. "Well, it's not exactly my style." She muttered. Kuroi preferred more upbeat and fast-paced music to dance to. Although she knew how to ballroom dance, she did not like it very much. "Either way, I could still probably beat you."

"Are you asking me to dance?" Akashi asked with a raised brow.

Kuroi shrugged, "It was more of a challenge. Unless you don't know how to do the tango."

It was Akashi's turn to scoff. "Of course I know how to tango. I did not think you did, though."

"Uhm, I'm the daughter of a dancer." Kuroi said as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. "I could literally dance circles around you."

"Fine. Challenge accepted." Akashi said with narrowed eyes. He closed the distance between them and held his arm out for Kuroi to grab. Kuroi pushed herself off the wall and gently lay her hand on Akashi's, her eyes not once leaving his.

"Be prepared to lose." Kuroi stated, a small smirk on her face.

Akashi did not look amused. "I'll never lose to you."

* * *

Waaah, sorry, I don't write Akashi much. But I talk about him all the time in the stories I make with my friend... And he always has the role of the rich bastard xD _sorrynotsorry._

If anyone has some pairing suggestions, feel free to suggest... :P

~WinterAssassin~


	4. Day 4: Music (MuraHiro)

"Ugh, you guys suck." Kuroi growled into the cell phone before she forcefully pressed the red button, ending the call. The black haired teen scoffed and shook her head, "Seriously, I can't believe those guys." She glared down at the phone in her hand.

"Yasu-chin... Don't break my phone." Murasakibara's lazy drawl steered Kuroi's attention from her annoyance.

Kuroi glanced back at the cell in her hand. She gave it back to the purple haired giant. "Sorry," The raven haired girl apologized sheepishly. The two stood in silence until Kuroi sighed heavily. "So now that everyone randomly bailed – what do you wanna do?" Kuroi asked the titan, resting her hands on her hips as she waited to hear Murasakibara's response.

Murasakibara blinked and peered around, staring at the small shops around them, as if searching for an answer. "I don't know..." He replied flatly. "We could always visit the candy store. Or maybe a bakery."

" _Candy_ store?" Kuroi repeated with furrowed eyebrows. "You mean the kind filled with little kids with sticky, spit-covered hands?"

"... Yeah." Murasakibara nodded. He made a face as if he were reconsidering. Kuroi just shook her head. "Then, let's go to the bakery. Girls like cake, don't they?"

Kuroi resisted the urge to laugh. "Sure they do." She agreed casually.

Murasakibara looked pleased as he turned and lead the way. "I know a really good bakery around here, Yasu-chin." He said. "It has really yummy parfaits and cookies and tea,"

Kuroi stared up at Murasakibara. ' _I feel like this is the most I've heard him talk before._ ' Kuroi thought, finding some amusement in her thoughts. She shook her head and tuned back into what the tall teenager was going on about. He said something about strawberries and cream and Kuroi was suddenly lost in her thoughts again. She thought about the dessert he talked about and for a moment forgot she was walking.

The purple eyed girl walked into a street lamp. The hard and cold metal pole nearly knocked her on her bottom but Murasakibara managed to stop her from hitting the equally hard ground. She squeaked, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Sorry..."

"Yasu-chin, are you okay?" Murasakibara asked, staring at her head.

Kuroi rubbed her head, wondering if it was going to bruise. "Pretty much. Thanks, I guess..." She looked away, cheeks still burning from embarrassment.

The titan nodded. "It's fine." Murasakibara drawled. "That pole came outta no where, didn't it."

"Shut up," Kuroi laughed, shaking her head. "I know from your point of view it was really funny, but from mine – not so much." She pursed her lips. "Anyway! Moving on from my terrible clumsiness," Kuroi paused when she noticed that they were standing in front of the bakery Murasakibara must have been talking about. "Oh..."

"We're here."

"Thanks. I- I can see that."

"Okay..."

"..." Kuroi just stared at Murasakibara before turning away and walking into the bakery. The inside smelled amazing and it was decorated cutely. There were tables for people to sit and enjoy the food or drinks they bought and there were many displays of the sweet treats which the bakery offered. "It is pretty nice here." Kuroi commented.

"It's in my top five bakeries. In Tokyo." Murasakibara murmured, his eyes sparkling in the soft lighting of the bakery.

Kuroi arched her eyebrow. "You have lists?" She asked. The raven head vaguely wondered just how into sweets Murasakibara was but did not question it in the end because the smell of strawberries and vanilla distracted her. She followed Murasakibara to the till and waited behind him.

The tall purple eyed teenager gave his long order and when it came to Kuroi's turn to order, she could not decide. Eventually, Kuroi made a decision and was glad that no one else was waiting in line behind her. She gave the worker her money and received her change. She stood off to the side with Murasakibara. Kuroi craned her neck to look up at the purple giant, "Just how many things did you order, exactly?"

"Mm... A lot?" Murasakibara surmised with a shrug.

Kuroi gave him a look. "Right."

A minute passed and Kuroi quickly got bored. She looked around in hopes of entertaining herself but paused when she saw a cute, pastel colored jukebox. "Aww." Kuroi cooed at the soft shades of pink, blue, and purple. The design's were cute, as well. She walked over to it and looked at the choices of songs. They were pretty old but not old enough where Kuroi did not know them. She also saw that there were some English records, as well.

Kuroi dug around her pocket and pulled her change out. She inserted the proper amount of coins and picked a disk and then a song. She smiled when the music started playing. Kuroi walked back to Murasakibara. "Have you heard of this song before?" She asked.

The Yosen student shook his head. "I don't think so..."

"Oh," Kuroi blinked. "It's pretty, isn't it?" She looked around the bakery, taking in the music. "I think it fits the image of this bakery." Kuroi nodded to herself.

"I think so, too, Yasu-chin." Murasakibara agreed. "Although it kinda makes me sleepy." He murmured.

Kuroi snorted, "I see." She chuckled. The black haired girl got her order but they had to wait a few more minutes because of the amount of things Murasakibara bought, but eventually the two sat down and began to eat their desserts.

Once Murasakibara was nearly finished, he looked at his last piece of cake. He appeared almost sad. "Maybe I should save this for Aka-chin..." He wondered, his gaze never once leaving the piece of cake.

Kuroi scoffed. "No way. They all bailed on hanging out with us, so they don't get anything." Kuroi said stubbornly. She pushed the last piece of cake towards Murasakibara. "Besides, you have a look as if you wanna devour that piece of cake." Kuroi smiled in amusement.

"Cake is my weakness." Murasakibara concluded. He pulled the plate closer to him before grabbing a fork.

Kuroi leaned back in her seat, "Good to know." She hummed, her foot tapping to the music in the background.

* * *

Murasakibaraccchhiiii c: Gimme all your sweets~ haha. Kuroi's such a derp. But she's my cute little derp~

~WinterAssassin~


	5. Day 5: Winter (AoHiro)

The chilly winter air nipped at Kuroi's exposed nose and cheeks. She reached up and rubbed at her nose, wishing she remembered her scarf. The young high school student looked up to Aomine who was walking next to her. His face looked equally red from the cold. Not to mention he seemed to be only wearing a jacket whereas Kuroi was wearing a big, warm sweater underneath her own jacket.

The two were currently heading to Maji Burger to meet up with the others. It was Kise's great idea to have a fun little secret Santa gift exchange. Kuroi had left half an hour ago and ran into Aomine on her way.

She sniffled and was about to say something to Aomine until someone bumped into her shoulder, seemingly in a hurry. Kuroi paused and watched the person scurry off. She scoffed. "You know, I don't know what I hate more about Christmas; the cold or the people shoving you out of their way just to get the last toy on the shelf." Kuroi commented offhandedly. She watched her breath evaporate in the chilly winter air.

"That happened to you?" The blue haired teen gave Kuroi a look as if he did not believe her.

Kuroi turned to meet Aomine's gaze. She looked away. "Yeah." Kuroi spoke quietly. The purple eyed girl listened to the snow crunch under their shoes before she continued her story. "It happened last year, actually." She muttered from the memory.

"I was at the mall with my parents and ventured off on my own. I was passing through the toy section to get to the electronics and some crazy mama came outta no where and shoved me to the side. I crashed onto the ground and got floor-burn on my knee..." Kuroi pouted.

"Wow." Aomine scoffed. "That sounds bad."

"That wasn't even the worst of it." Kuroi laughed. "This guy who saw this unfold rushed over to me and practically hoisted me up from the ground by my hoodie. He looked so worried, too. Then he turned to the crazed mama and got mad at her." Kuroi's eye twitched as the story progressed. "Then..."

Aomine pressed, "Then?"

"Then they started shouting at each other and he ended up yelling something about shoving a small child and how abusive she was..." Kuroi cringed as Aomine started laughing. "It's not that funny, okay!" She hastily said in her defence.

"Bu- But he thought you were some _kid_..." Aomine said in between his laughs. Kuroi elbowed the dark skinned teenager in the ribs. " _Ow_!" Aomine grounded out. He turned and glared at Kuroi.

The girl defiantly stuck her tongue out. "What'cha gonna do about tha- _ah_!" Kuroi yelped when she suddenly slipped on a patch of ice hidden under some shimmering white snow. Aomine started laughing at her all over again, making her groan.

"I don't have to do anything, you do it all yourself." Aomine stated as he watched her slowly move into a sitting position. "Need help?" He asked.

Kuroi glanced up at Aomine. "Aomine Daiki – wanting to help someone?" She scoffed but held her hand out for him to grab.

Aomine glared at her through narrowed eyes. "You make me sound like such a horrible person. Now I almost regret offering to help you."

"Hmph." Kuroi puffed her cheeks out. "Just help me up, Ahomine." She waved her hand around until he finally grabbed it. When she had a firm hold on the blue eyed teen's hand, Kuroi tugged as hard as she could.

Aomine, who did not expect to suddenly be tugged, lost his balance and came crashing forward. Aomine yelped and Kuroi scrambled out of the way before he made contact with the cold, snowy ground. "Ow!" Aomine grunted. "What the hell, Kuroi?"

Kuroi giggled. "Sorry, I needed revenge." The small teenager said cheekily. She got up and even helped drag Aomine to his feet. The two nearly slipped on the icy ground but managed to stay upright. "Okay, no more being mean... Let's just get to Maji Burger in one piece." Kuroi said, amused.

"Fine." Aomine said in agreement. "Just know that if you try anything, I'll take you with me." He said with narrowed eyes.

Kuroi smiled, "Famous last words, Ahomine."


	6. Day 6: Adorable (KuroHiro)

Kuroi watched as Kuroko's little dog, Nigou, ran in circle's chasing his tail. The small dog nipped at his tail and yipped a second later. Kuroi giggled softly at Tetsuya #2. She turned to his owner, amused. "Your dog is so adorable, Kuroko..." Kuroi said.

"You should have shown him to me sooner." The raven haired girl murmured. She crouched and held her hand out to Nigou, watching as the puppy curious approached her and sniffed at her hand. He gave her a tentative lick before barking happily up at Kuroi. Nigou's tail wagged happily, causing Kuroi to laugh.

"Arf~" Kuroi responded as she petted Nigou's head gently. Nigou tried to lick at her hand but the moment Kuroko crouched down next to them, Nigou padded up to his owner.

"You see, Nigou? There are people who like you." Kuroko told his dog. Kuroi gave him an odd look, which Kuroko returned with a shrug. "Kagami-kun doesn't like Nigou... Although he's getting better around him."

"That's because Kagami's an idiot," Kuroi scoffed. She patted the puppy's head. "Don't pay attention to that red head, okay Nigou? You are super cute."

" _Arf_!" Nigou barked.

Kuroi smiled. She stood up and faced Kuroko. "Here, I forgot to give you your Christmas gift the other night." She held a small box covered in gold wrapping paper. "It's nothing awesome and expensive like what Akashi got everyone but it's something, at least."

Kuroko accepted the gift from Kuroi. "Thank you, Kuroi-chan." He said, giving the purple eyed girl a small smile.

The girl returned his smile but paused a moment later, "Oh, I almost forgot, _again_ ," She dug around her bag and pulled a small bone out which had a light blue ribbon on top of it. Kuroi waved it at Nigou whose tail wagged happily. "Here you go, Tetsuya #2." Kuroi tossed the small bone and watched as Nigou caught it in his mouth.

The dog placed it on the ground and pawed the ribbon off before picking it back up. He took the small bone with him and disappeared from the room. Kuroi laughed and Kuroko shook his head. "I'm going to find that buried in my sheets later on." He told her.

Kuroi giggled. "That's adorable." She said. "I wish I could have a puppy." The black haired girl said with a pout.

"Maybe one day," Kuroko replied. "But for now you can come visit Nigou."

Kuroi blinked but then grinned. "If you say so, Tetsuya #1." She laughed at the expression Kuroko made. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going. But enjoy your present." The teen went on the tips of her toes to place a soft kiss on the blue haired male's cheek. "Bye, Kuroko~"

Kuroko touched his cheek, "G- Goodbye, Kuroi-chan..." He mumbled with rosy cheeks. He closed the door behind her and locked it. The light blue eyed teenager turned around and spotted Nigou walking up to him. "Kuroi left." He told Nigou.

Nigou tilted his head at him, "Arf!"

"No," Kuroko shook his head.

" _Arf_!"

" _No_."

"ARF!"

"... _Fine_." Kuroko sighed.

* * *

Don't mind Kuroko who is just casually arguing with his dog. XD

~WinterAssassin~


	7. Day 7: Ice (MidoHiro)

Kuroi was in her room when she heard a knock on the front door.

The raven haired girl got up and practically jumped half the stairs in order to get to the door before one of her parents. She made it just in time and pushed her mother away from the door. "I got it, mom. I'm going out now, I'll be back later! Love you." Kuroi spoke hurriedly. She even gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before slipping her boots on.

"Oh, but I thought-" Kuroi's mother, Kayate, did not get the chance to finish her sentence because Kuroi left hastily. The door slammed behind her which made Kayate jump. "Oh dear..." The older woman sighed.

Kuroi pulled Midorima away from her house in a hurry. It was not until they were a few blocks away did she stop dragging him. Kuroi sighed and dropped Midorima's hand. "Sorry. My mom is weird... I just, I don't think you should meet her yet." Kuroi told the green haired teenager.

Midorima just blinked before he turned away. He adjusted his glasses and mumbled, "Hmph. I didn't want to meet your parents anyway."

"Whatever you say, Tsunderella." Kuroi rolled her eyes.

The emerald green eyed teen looked as if he were going to object to being called a _tsundere_ but fell silent when he noticed a snowflake land on Kuroi's hat. He poked it lightly and watched it melt almost instantly. "It's snowing." He commented.

Kuroi raised her head and watched the snow gently fall from the evening sky. "It is." She agreed. The two stared for at least another few seconds before Midorima shifted his attention back to Kuroi. Kuroi could feel his eyes on her so she glanced back at him. "Well, are we gonna go or not?"

"Of course," Midorima scoffed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. Kuroi allowed herself to be pulled by Midorima since she had just done the same to him not even five minutes ago.

Eventually the second year students ended up at a park which had a large outdoor ice skating rink. Kuroi grinned when she saw a whole bunch of people skating around, having fun. It certainly looked entertaining. The raven head looked up at Midorima, "I haven't been ice skating since I was little." She told him.

Midorima stared at her momentarily before looking away, his cheeks slightly red. "I- I haven't been ice skating..." He mumbled.

"Ever?" Kuroi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Midorima sighed. "Ever." He confirmed.

"Well, prepare for some major butt pain." Kuroi whispered gleefully. Midorima made a face, not sure of whether he should be scared over the pain or of Kuroi's happiness. The shorter girl only laughed at his expression. "Don't worry, Shinpachi, I won't laugh at you too hard when you wipe out."

"It's _Shintarou_."

"Hmn?" Kuroi tilted her head at him innocently.

Midorima's eye twitched. "Honestly, I don't know why I even bother..." He mumbled. That only earned him a small giggle. The corner of Midorima's mouth twitch but he resisted the urge to smile. He huffed and walked to the counter where they were able to rent ice skates.

When he got back to Kuroi, he found that the purple eyed girl already had her shoes off. "Aren't your feet cold?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, Midorima gave Kuroi her ice skates. "Here, just put these on already."

"Okay, _mom_ ," Kuroi teased, earning herself a pinch on the cheek. "Ow."

Midorima sat down next to the black haired girl and changed into his ice skates. He glanced at Kuroi and watched as she laced up her skates. He followed suit. "Kuroi," He called softly.

"Yeah?" Kuroi asked, sounding somewhat distracted since she was focused on her task at hand.

Midorima looked away. "I... How about we make a bet."

"A bet?" The raven haired girl asked, finally looking up at the green haired male. "What kind of bet?" She asked in amusement.

"If I manage to not fall flat on my butt, then I get to meet your parents before Christmas." Midorima said, his cheeks tinged a rosy red. He told himself that it was the chill of winter getting to him.

Kuroi stared at him. "And if you do fall flat on your butt?" She pressed.

Midorima huffed. "Then I won't ask to meet your parents until you want me to." He whispered. Midorima did not want to admit it, but he was suddenly determined to win this bet because he just wanted to officially meet Kuroi's parents as her official boyfriend.

"Hmm. Okay." Kuroi grinned. She held her hand out, "Want to shake on it?"

Midorima pushed his glasses up and accepted her hand, "Yes." He smirked. "Just think long and hard about what you want to say to your parents when I come over next."

* * *

Sorry if you don't understand why Kuroi calls Midorima 'Shinpachi'... It's because it's an inside joke between my friend and I lol. Anyway, I'll let you decide if he won the bet or not ;)

~WinterAssassin~


	8. Day 8: Gift (General)

Kuroi stared at the two different types of basketball key-chains in her hands. One was a dark red while the other was a lighter red. The black haired girl thought that she really should not get so hung up over something that was practically the same color. But at the same time, they were different. Kuroi groaned.

She put them down and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Kuroi pulled her cell from her pocket and realized that she had been standing there for at least ten minutes by now. Another groan. The purple eyed teenager glanced back at the key-chains and noticed that their were more behind the other designs. She blinked and pulled them off the hooks once she moved the other ones. Kuroi stared at all the color choices and felt that her decision just way more difficult.

Kuroi pinched the bridge of her nose. She eyed the emerald green basketball before turning her attention to the soft blue one. Kuroi bit her lip but soon began to realize that there was at least one basketball key-chain in every color of the rainbow. The raven head smiled suddenly. ' _I can get them all one..._ ' Kuroi thought.

The teenager grabbed the dark and bright red key-chain, along with a yellow, green, light and dark blue, and purple one. She smiled at all of the small key-chains and decided to go with that for now. Kuroi thought it was cute if everyone had matching key-chains that went with their hair and eye colors.

Feeling happy with herself, Kuroi headed to the check out only to come to a halt. "What else am I going to get them...?" She wondered, thinking that a small key-chain could not possibly be enough for her friends.

Kuroi groaned and turned around, deciding to search the store for some other gift ideas.

* * *

Pretty short but I'm so tired from working all day haha xD I might try to write one _while_ I'm at work tomorrow... Depends on how busy it is. );

~WinterAssassin~


	9. Day 9: Fruit (MuraHiro)

Kuroi glanced at Murasakibara as he reached into a bin full of chunks of chocolate. She looked back at the fruit she had in the cart but quickly turned her eyes back to the chocolates he had. "Uhm... Murasakibara?"

The purple haired giant paused and looked down at her. "What is it, Yasu-chin?" He asked softly as he placed the hunks of chocolates, now inside a clear bag, inside the cart.

"Akashi told us specifically to get everything on this list for the Christmas party..." Kuroi waved the shopping list in her hand, hoping that Murasakibara would catch the hint.

"Uh-huh..." Murasakibara stared at her blankly. Kuroi scratched her cheek, wondering how she should tell the much taller teenager that he could not get the chocolate since Akashi had all the chocolate he needed for the party already. "I want these..." The purple haired titan murmured.

"I know," Kuroi cringed. "But you can't get them..."

"But... I want them," Murasakibara said childishly.

Kuroi turned away, resisting the urge to sigh. ' _Now I know why no one volunteered to go shopping with Murasakibara..._ ' She scrubbed at her eyes tiredly but turned around to face the tall male. "You can buy it with your own money, right?" Kuroi asked, feeling hopeful. She thought that he must have brought his own wallet with him and not just Akashi's golden credit card.

The purple eyed girls hopes were crushed the moment Murasakibara shook his head. "Right... _Well,_ " Before she could continue, Murasakibara grabbed the bag of chocolate from the cart and stared at them with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Kuroi glanced at the fruit which was one of the last items on Akashi's list. She looked back at the chocolates Murasakibara was going to put back in the bulk bin. "Just-... Just get it. Put it back in the cart." Kuroi told him. "I'm sure that the rich bastard won't mind." Kuroi added in with a smirk.

Murasakibara had an expression as if Christmas had come early and it made Kuroi laugh. "Besides, we could just tell him that we thought it would be a great idea to do a chocolate fondue thing for his little Christmas party." The raven haired girl shrugged.

The tall, purple haired teenager blinked, his eyes brightening. Kuroi was sure that they even sparkled under the bright lights of the supermarket. "We can dip fruit in the chocolate...?" He asked slowly, as if trying to comprehend the possibility.

Kuroi looked away, not wanting the titan to see her amused smile. "Yeah," She confirmed once she calmed herself. "Strawberries are pretty good when covered in chocolate. So are bananas." Kuroi told Murasakibara.

"Yasu-chin, tell Aka-chin that we need bananas, too." Murasakibara said before he ventured off to go grab some bananas.

Kuroi faltered, "Eh, _but wait_ , bananas weren't on Akashi's list!" The shorter girl shouted as she ran after Murasakibara. "Murasakibara, wait!"

* * *

Murasakibara is adorable xD

~WinterAssassin~


	10. Day 10: Ribbon (KuroHiro)

Kuroi giggled as she watched Kuroko's little dog, Tetsuya #2, run around with a long piece of ribbon in his mouth. He chased the end of the ribbon in circles but ended up coiling the lacy, red ribbon around himself. Nigou yipped when he ended up tripping over it and skidding to a halt.

"Awe," Kuroi scooted over to the puppy and picked him up carefully. "Are you okay, Nigou?" She asked, smiling at the adopted puppy of Kuroko.

Nigou barked at her as his tail wagged back and forth. Kuroi placed him on the ground and Nigou dropped the ribbon before scampering off down the hallway. She watched him disappear into the bathroom before turning her attention to Kuroko. She glanced at the box he was wrapping and watched him for a few moments, finding amusement in his actions. "Do you think Kise-kun will like it?" Kuroko asked her.

Kuroi blinked and came out of her own little world and stared at the light blue haired teenager. "I think so," She affirmed. "I mean, he'll love anything you get him, Kuroko." Kuroi chuckled.

"You're probably right." Kuroko shook his head as he thought about their blond haired friend. "He's an idiot." The pale blue eyed high school student quipped.

"True, true," Kuroi nodded. She grabbed the scotch tape and handed it to Kuroko when she noticed him searching for it. Kuroko accepted it, and Kuroi moved into a more comfortable position. "I'd be more worried about Akashi."

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko repeated.

Kuroi nodded. "He's a rich bastard who can afford anything he wants." The purple eyed girl said wistfully as she grabbed a golden ribbon with white polka dots. She unravelled it and cut it, wrapping it up idly.

Kuroko hummed thoughtfully. "I've known them since middle school and this is actually the first Christmas we're giving gifts to each other." The blue eyed teenager told Kuroi. "Of course, you and Kagami-kun are included, Kuroi-chan."

"Oh, thanks," Kuroi giggled. She handed Kuroko the golden-yellow ribbon she cut, watching him wrap it around Kise's gift. "So what did you get me?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I'm not telling you," Kuroko said. "You'll just have to wait till the 25th the find out." He gave the shorter girl a smile.

Kuroi pouted. "You're no fun." She told him. Kuroi stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. "I won't tell you what I got you, then." The raven haired girl said cheekily, even going as far as sticking her tongue out at Kuroko and blowing a raspberry.

Kuroko just looked at her in amusement before finishing up with the ribbon. He observed his wrapping job and looked pleased. "This is the nicest one, I think."

"I'm sure Kise will appreciate the effort." Kuroi teased. She took the neatly wrapped present and set it in the pile of other gifts that were already wrapped. She looked at the remaining few gifts and picked one up. "Lemme guess, this is for Midorima."

Kuroko nodded. "Since Midorima-kun likes horoscopes and all." He said, remembering the times back in middle school when the green haired male would talk about their horoscopes. "I think he would like it."

"Me too." Kuroi agreed. She set the gift on the ground in front of Kuroko and grabbed the wrapping paper. "Now which wrapping paper do you think Midorima would like better? The green and white one or the sparkly, pink one?"

Kuroko gave Kuroi a look. Kuroi sighed and put the sparkly pink wrapping paper down. "Fine, we'll use the green and white one." She huffed out. Kuroi gave the wrapping paper to Kuroko and watched as he began to unravel it. Kuroi smiled and looked around for a suitable ribbon they could use. When she spotted a cute dark green one, Kuroi reached for it but before she could grab it, Nigou seemingly came out of nowhere and tackled it.

Nigou skidded on the ground and rolled about as he played with the ribbon. Kuroi laughed as Nigou quickly got wrapped up in the ribbon. The blue eyed puppy got up and ran away, barking up a storm as he tried to be free from the ribbon. He disappeared into the kitchen and Kuroi glanced at Kuroko. "I'll get him," She offered, getting up from the ground.

"Okay." Kuroko gave her a nod. He watched her chase after his puppy before going back to his current task of wrapping the present he got for Midorima. "Kuroi-chan, I'm gonna need that ribbon soon."

* * *

You know, I feel like these are more friendship one shots than anything which is cool xD It's like deep in my heart, Kuroi still belongs with her beloved senpai. But these are still cute~

~WinterAssassin~


	11. Day 11: Heartache (KiseHiro)

"I'm sorry about your dad, Yasuhirocchi..." The blond haired model murmured, staring down at Kuroi. The smaller girl did not reply and only gave a small nod of her head. Kise chewed on his bottom lip and watched as the doctor comforted Kuroi's mother, Kayate, who was struggling to keep her tears in.

"He'll be in for Christmas because of his surgery but a few weeks after that, he should be ready to go home." The doctor informed them. He gave the three one last look before leaving them with Kuroi's father, Mikoto.

"Kuroi," Kayate whispered. "I'm going to the restroom, I'll be waiting for you at the... I'll be waiting for you outside." The older woman changed her wording. She gave her daughter a watery smile before leaving the room.

Kuroi stared at the door where her mother disappeared from before turning her attention to her father who lay on the hospital bed, connected to a machine which was keeping him alive at the moment. She looked away, her heart aching painfully. She turned to Kise and looked up at him briefly before glancing away.

Kise stared down at Kuroi, gripping the hem of his sweater. "Yasuhirocchi..." He mumbled the girl's nickname quietly. The raven head looked at him again, her eyes shiny with tears. Kise sniffled, feeling her sadness. "Yasuhiroccchhhii!" He whined loudly, pulling the short girl into a big hug.

Kuroi squeaked in surprise. " _Mmph_!" Her words were drowned out by her face being mushed into Kise's sweater. Kuroi patted Kise's arm and he let go just a bit. Kuroi pulled her head back, gasping for air. "Kise!" She repeated herself, huffing.

"Why are _you_ crying?" Kuroi asked, not sure if she should be worried or amused by the tall blond who was her best friend. "You're an idiot..." She mumbled, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm yo- your idiot, though," Kise hiccuped through his tears. "I don't like seeing Yasuhirocchi sad!" The golden-yellow eyed teenager huffed as he hugged Kuroi tighter.

The girl sighed and let her head rest against Kise's chest. "Then don't look at me." She replied, making it simple for him. "Just be quiet for a moment..." Kuroi mumbled, her fingers curling into Kise's Christmas themed sweater.

Kuroi listened to the soft beating of Kise's heart and found comfort in it.

* * *

... T.T

~WinterAssassin~


	12. Day 12: Snowball (All)

Kuroi squeaked as she tripped over herself.

The purple eyed girl stumbled and managed to catch herself before she could face plant on the snow-covered ground. Kuroi straightened herself and turned to see half the group laughing at her. She flushed in embarrassment. "It's not that funny!" She complained.

Kuroi crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Kise leaned against the nearest person, Midorima, as he laughed. The green haired teenager gave him a look before he shook his head. As he moved away, Kise lost his balance and yelped as he crashed to the ground. Kuroi smirked. "That's what you get, Kise." The black haired girl told her best friend.

"Owwieeee," Kise whined from his spot in the snow. The other chuckled at him as he pushed himself up off the ground. He brushed the snow off his clothing and pouted at all of them. "You guys are so mean to me!"

"What goes around, comes around, Kise-kun." Kuroko told him.

Midorima agreed, "Precisely."

" _Ehhhh_ ," The blond model whined. "But why does it always happen to _me_?" Kise asked.

"Maybe it's 'cause you two are the idiot-duo," Kuroko suggested. "That's what Kasamatsu-san called you, isn't it?"

"You guys are never gonna let that go, are you?" Kuroi asked with a huff. She was nearly knocked over when Kise suddenly bounced up to her, bumping her with his right shoulder. "Watch it, you idiot!"

"But Yasuhirocchi, we're a duo!" He grinned happily.

Kuroi snorted, "You don't need to be so happy about it." She told him, turning her head away so he could not see her amusement. The raven head cleared her throat. "Anyway," Kuroi glanced at Aomine, since he was leading them to their destination. "Are we there yet?"

" _Oh God_ ," Midorima sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kise beamed, "Are we there yet?" He repeated.

"Yeah, _mom_ ," Kuroko chimed in. "Are we there yet?"

Kagami, who was walking next to Kuroko, blanched. "I just had a really disturbing image of Ahomine being some creepy house-wife-slash-soccer-mom." The two-toned red head shuddered for effect, earning a laugh from the idiot-duo.

" _Oi_ ," Aomine muttered darkly, glaring at Kagami. "You better not be picturing me wearing some dumb girly apron."

Kagami made a face. "You just made it worse!" He glared at the dark skinned teen. " _Just–_ Just tell us whether we're close or not since I _know_ for a fact that we _aren't_ there yet."

"Don't ruin all our fun, Kagami." Kuroi whined. "As horrifyingly fun as it is to picture Aomine as whatever beast you said, the whole point of asking if we're there or not is being _annoying_."

"You lot are already very annoying," Midorima quipped. He pushed his glasses up his nose and Kuroi grinned. He glared at her, making her giggle. "Shut up." The emerald eyed male huffed.

"Midorimaccchi!" Kise yelled as he dove for the glasses-wearing teenager.

Midorima halted and took a step backwards. Kise went flying past him and into a huge pile of snow, plummeting into it head first. Kuroi started laughing before she jumped into the fluffy snow bank, joining the blond. Kuroko watched the pair as he and Kagami passed by. The light blue haired male smiled to himself as he stuck out his arm and gave Kagami a shove. The Seirin first year yelped as he went flying into the snow pile, disappearing as Kuroi and Kise had.

Murasakibara, who was walking next to Akashi, stared. "Aka-chin, Kaga-chin disappeared."

"That is good, Atsushi," Akashi told the tallest of the group. "Then he won't be a threat for the Inter-High next year."

"You're colder than this snow," Kagami said as he popped out of the snow. He brushed it from his head as he clamber out. The peach-skinned teenager shook all the snow off of him, shivering, as well. "Kuroko! Why'd you push me?"

"You looked like you wanted to join them." Kuroko responded airily, feigning innocence.

Kagami glared at him. "Don't lie!" He huffed. "I should push _you_ in there." The red head muttered under his breath, his fingers twitching.

"It's too late, Kagami-kun," Kuroko smiled. "We already passed the snow bank."

"Damn," Kagami cursed under his breath. He paused, turning back to look at the snow. "By the way, where did those two go?" Kagami asked.

"They tumbled out the other side of the pile of snow and crept around those trees over there and began to make snowballs in order to throw at you all." Akashi told him.

"Oh." Kagami nodded. "Wait– _GAH_!" The Seirin ace was pelted with a big snowball, causing him to stumble into Murasakibara.

Said purple haired titan took a step back and Kagami fell to the ground. "Sorry, Kaga-chin." Murasakibara apologized quietly. He was about to move around Kagami but he was suddenly hit by a snowball. The purple eyed male faltered and stared at the pieces of snow still stuck to his jacket. Murasakibara looked to where the snowballs were coming from before crouching to the ground. He began to make his own snowballs, however they were bigger.

Midorima watched as a war broke out between everyone. He sighed, thinking that they would never make it to their destination at their rate. ' _I knew we should of taken the other path..._ ' The green haired teen thought to himself. He adjusted his glasses and was about to suggest that they at least walk while throwing snowballs at each other, but he was suddenly hit in the face by one of them. "That's it." Midorima glared.

He grabbed some snow and packed it into a ball. The glasses-wearing first year whipped it in Kise's direction, smirking when it hit his head, knocking him over. " _Die_." He huffed.

Akashi stood off to the side, leaning against a tree. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the group of his friends with mild amusement. The red head was glad that he was safe and sound from his friends' snowball fight.

* * *

It's always fun writing everyone together, imagining all the trouble and antics they get into. xD

~WinterAssassin~


	13. Day 13: Alarm (General)

Kuroi yawned loudly as she stretched in her bed. The purple eyed girl rolled in the warmth and comfort of her blankets. She sat up slowly, tiredly staring at the morning light that pooled in through the blinds. Kuroi blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. Kuroi turned and looked at her clock. Her eyes widened.

"Holy sh- _aagh_!" Kuroi's limbs got tangled in her blankets and she flailed helplessly before falling from her bed. Kuroi landed in a huff. She rolled awkwardly as she untangled herself from her blanket and groaned softly. "Ow..." She muttered.

The black haired teenager sat up quickly, remembering why she had been panicking previously. Kuroi double-checked the time on the clock and groaned. "Stupid alarm clock! Why good are you if you don't do your job!?"

Kuroi scrambled around her room, trying to find her hair brush while attempting to put her socks on. The frenzied girl only ended up taking herself out, falling onto the floor with a yelp. Kuroi lay still for a moment but quickly sprung up. She finished putting her socks on and went for her closet. The purple eyed teen pulled various items of clothing out before finally deciding on her outfit.

Once she was dressed, Kuroi went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. She figured she would just eat something later on that night at the Christmas party since she did not have time to eat anything for breakfast. For now, she just wanted to get to the meet with her friends before it was too late. Kuroi stared at her reflection before deeming herself okay to step outside.

The young girl grabbed her fluffy sweater and put it on as she headed downstairs. "Mom, I'll be back later!" Kuroi called out into the house. She got no response and shrugged. Kuroi put her boots on and wrapped her scarf around her neck before leaving the house.

"Stupid alarm clock..." Kuroi repeated under her breath, hoping that she would not be completely late.

* * *

OTL It's just some short thing since I'm tired and have a head ache :P

~WinterAssassin~


	14. Day 14: Horizon (All)

Kuroi shifted in her sleep, accidentally knocking the blankets off of her. The black haired girl shivered and rolled over, peering over the side of her bed. She stared at the blankets tiredly as it took her a moment to register that she knocked them off. Kuroi yawned and grabbed them, giving them a tug as she rolled onto her other side.

The purple eyed girl groaned softly when she realized that she lost her comfortable position. Kuroi moved onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She noticed the faintest steam of light coming from outside and Kuroi slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. The raven haired girl stared at her window, noticing that stars were still faintly twinkling in the night sky, however the sun was just beginning to rise.

She could see the light shining through the spaces between many of the buildings along the horizon and it made her smile softly. Kuroi reached over to the small bedside table and picked up her cell phone. Her purple eyes scanned through her contact list but paused when she looked out the window once more.

Snow gently drifted down, reminding Kuroi that it was indeed Christmas.

The raven head went back to searching through her contacts until she just ended up going into her group chat. A group chat which had all the others in it. Kuroi smiled to herself as she sent everyone a text that read: ' _Merry Christmas, losers._ '

Feeling accomplished for giving her friends a holiday greeting at nearly four in the morning, Kuroi lay back down with a soft sigh. She held onto her cell phone and closed her heavy eyes, wanting to go back to sleep for a bit longer. But before she got the chance to, her phone buzzed. Her eyes snapped open and she opened the group chat.

' _Rite back at'cha, flatty._ ' Aomine responded.

Kuroi rolled her eyes but before she could formulate a response, another message popped up, this time from Midorima. It read: ' _Why are you idiots awake at 3:47 in the morning?_ '

Aomine: ' _Its krismas, duh._ '

Midorima: ' _Actually, it's Christmas._ '

Kuroi snorted as she read over Midorima's text. Even at 3:47 in the morning he was still correcting Aomine's spelling. ' _Aren't you gonna say Merry Krismas, Shinpachi?_ ' She texted.

' _Yes, Midorima-kun, where is your Krismas spirit?_ ' Kuroko's text popped up out of no where.

Kagami: ' _why is everyone spelling it weird?_ '

Kuroi: ' _It's called making fun of Aomine and annoying the hell outta Shinpachi._ '

Kagami: ' _i see. Well, in anycase, merry krismas_ '

Midorima: ' _Does spelling and grammar elude you guys?_ '

Aomine: ' _w_ _hat did u call me!?_ '

Kuroi laughed. She responded with: ' _Technically Shinpachi is calling you an idiot._ '

Akashi: ' _My gifts for you all should arrive at precisely 9:00 AM. Just a heads up. Merry Christmas._ '

Kuroi watched as the green color surrounding Akashi's name turned red, showing that he logged off. She shrugged and vaguely wondered what he could have possibly sent everyone. She yawned loudly and rolled onto her side. The raven head noticed that Murasakibara's icon suddenly became green and not a moment later, he sent them all a text.

Murasakibara: ' _sleeppy... but... candy..._ '

Kuroko: ' _Murasakibara-kun, are you sleep-texting?_ '

Kagami: ' _wait... he does that?_ '

Aomine: ' _Nope._ '

Midorima: ' _He wants to go back to sleep but he realized that its Christmas and there is lots of candy and chocolate waiting for him downstairs._ '

Kuroi: ' _I'm gonna go back to sleep, I'm so tired..._ '

The purple eyed teenager yawned again, rubbing tiredly at her eyes. She stretched and rolled onto her side, enjoying the warmth underneath her blanket. She was about to fade off until her phone beeped loudly. Kuroi jolted.

Kise: ' _WAIT YASUHIROCCHI_ '

Kuroi: ' _Jesus, Kise... You don't need to yell._ '

Kise: ' _Eh? I'm not yelling tho... I just accidentally used all caps.._ '

Kuroi: ' _Okay, what did you want?_ '

Kise: ' _I just wanted to tell Yasuhirocchi 'Merry Christmas!' or is it krismas...?_ '

Kuroi giggled quietly. She wondered if they were ever going to let Aomine live that down. She replied: ' _Okay. Merry Christmas, you idiot... And good night._ ' Kuroi yawned and signed off. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, slowly falling back asleep.

* * *

I wanna write more when they all text each other xD

~WinterAssassin~


	15. Day 15: Mistletoe (AoHiro)

Kuroi stared at the wrinkles on Aomine's Christmas-themed t-shirt. She eyed it, hating the way her cheeks grew hot as she wavered in place. The raven haired girl noticed a faint yellow stain on Aomine's shirt, and frowned.

Incredulously, she asked him, "Is that a _mustard_ stain?"

Aomine faltered. The nervous expression he previously wore melted into more of a pissed off one. He sneered. " _No_." He denied.

Kuroi scoffed. "You can't even wear a shirt that isn't stained?"

"Actually," Aomine mumbled as he turned his head away from Kuroi, "This is the only Christmas-themed shirt I own, so..." He trailed off.

"Whatever." Kuroi shook her head.

The purple eyed girl scratched her cheek once she remembered why they were standing so close. Why she noticed the faint mustard stain in the first place. Kuroi slowly peered up at Aomine, her purple orbs meeting his royal blue eyes. She flushed and was tempted to push him away or in the least _kick him,_ but Kuroi forced herself to calm down. In her mind, she cursed the Christmas tradition.

"Tch... Why did I have to end up under a mistletoe with this shorty?..." Aomine huffed defiantly. He rubbed the back of his neck, glaring off to the side.

Kuroi rolled her eyes. "I was actually just wondering something along the lines of why I had to end up under a mistletoe with such a ganguro." The raven haired teenager retorted, crossing her arms. She could see the way Aomine's eye twitch in annoyance and it made her smirk.

"I'm just gonna go for it, but I may barf." Aomine warned.

Kuroi made a face, "I'm gonna be the one puking." She scoffed.

The taller of the two snorted but otherwise held back his retort. He stared down at her and suddenly Kuroi wished that he would say something insulting so she could reply with an insult as well. It was better than being forced to stare into each other's eyes before they had to... _kiss._

Kuroi swallowed and closed her eyes, wondering if Aomine would do the same. She briefly thought that he would chicken out or start making fun of her, but he did not say anything. There was a silence and Kuroi furrowed her eyebrows. She peeked out one eye and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Aomine leaning closer towards her, his eyes squeezed shut.

Her breath hitched as he slowly closed the distance between the two. His chapped lips connected with her softer ones, the feeling making her heart skip a beat or two. She held her breath as the taller teenager pushed his lips harder onto hers, making it feel like a real kiss. Kuroi awkwardly tilted her head since Aomine's nose was poking her own, and suddenly the kiss felt different. Kuroi pulled away, as did Aomine.

The raven haired girl stared up at Aomine as he stared down at her. "Yo- You're a horrible kisser..." Kuroi mumbled, turning away as she played with the end of her hair.

"Speak for yourself." Aomine murmured, covering his lips with the back of his hand, his cheeks burning just as much as Kuroi's were. "Hmph."

* * *

*dead from the cuteness*

~WinterAssassin~


	16. Day 16: Sing (KagaHiro)

Kuroi hummed to herself as she reached up to hang the glittering ribbon from the nail in the wall. She placed it over and adjusted it so it did not hang so awkwardly. Kuroi stepped back and smiled to herself, thinking that she was doing pretty good with decorating the house for one of her friend's first Christmas party.

The purple eyed girl backed up and observed the work she had done so far, lightly singing _Jingle Bells_ under her breath. She went back to humming as she grabbed one of the sparkling, golden star wall decorations. Kuroi looked at the other wall and decided that the star, with the other ones, would look great pinned up on the wall behind the tree. She went behind the tree and began to tape the golden stars to the wall with minimal effort.

When the time came for Kuroi to put them higher up, she cursed her short stature. Kuroi looked around and sighed when she could not find a stepping stool or anything of the sort. ' _Of course Kagami doesn't need one. He's tall enough as is._ ' Kuroi pouted.

She eventually settled with using one of the chairs Kagami had pulled out from the guest bedroom and positioned it accordingly. Kuroi grabbed the tape and remaining star decorations and began to put them up higher on the wall. She had her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she hummed a different Christmas song. Kuroi was not entirely sure of the lyrics because it was an _English_ Christmas song playing off of Kagami's phone which lay innocently on the coffee table.

Either way, Kuroi enjoyed the music.

Kuroi paused, staring at the spot which seemed void of decorations. She snorted to herself and carefully put tape on the back of one of the stars and reached up. Kuroi faltered, unable to reach the spot where she wanted to set it. Kuroi glared.

"Stupid..." The short girl grumbled quietly.

The raven head stood up on the tips of her toes and stretched as far up as she could. Kuroi could almost reach the spot but she was not able to. Kuroi sighed in annoyance. She put her hand against the wall to help brace herself as she tried once more to reach it. Kuroi stretched her arm but quickly realized it was a mistake when the chair suddenly tilted.

Kuroi yelped and was prepared for the pain of crashing to the ground but it never came. Her eyes which were shut tight slowly opened. Kuroi blinked. "Oh." She said dumbly as she stared up at Kagami, who had his arms around her.

"Are you okay, Kuroi?" He asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

Kuroi looked away, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I'm fine."

"That's good." Kagami replied, giving the smaller girl a smile. Kuroi returned the smile as she held onto the star. Kagami's eyes flickered to the decoration before he craned his neck to look up at the spot she was trying to reach. "Maybe I should get that last one..." The two-toned red head mumbled.

"Maybe..." Kuroi huffed.

"What?" Kagami gave her a quizzical look.

Kuroi shrugged, her fingers poking at the fold of Kagami's t-shirt. "I think I should ask Santa to make me _tall_ for Christmas." Kuroi laughed. She scratched her cheek, not wanting to look into Kagami's dark red orbs.

Kagami stared at her before mumbling something.

"Huh?" Kuroi squinted, unable to make out the words Kagami said.

Kagami shook his head. "I- I just said that you don't need to be tall. I can help you reach any height you want..." He mumbled the last part, his cheeks flushing red.

Kuroi's cheeks flushed, as well. "Oh." She replied. "Th- Then I guess I'll let you put this last one up." Kuroi reached forward and placed the star on Kagami's head. She smiled in amusement. "But, you know..."

The red eyed male looked confused, "What?"

"You kinda have to put me down first." Kuroi said pointedly.

Kagami faltered. " _Right_." He placed the smaller teen on the ground where she was safe. He peeled the decoration from his head and stared at it briefly before placing it on the wall. Kagami did it with such ease, which made Kuroi pout.

* * *

Kagami and Kuroi are cute together, but I also love Kagami and Naoko (another of my OC's) ouo

~WinterAssassin~


	17. Day 17: Stars (AkaHiro)

Kuroi stared up at the night sky, illuminated by the moon and the stars which sparkled brightly. She shivered slightly from the chilly air of winter, watching her breath come out in puffs. In the distance, she could see faint but colorful lights that were strung up to the mansion behind them.

The raven haired girl turned to Akashi, who was occupying the space next to her. "Did you drag me all the way out here just to show me the stars?" Kuroi asked, eyeing the red haired teenager.

Akashi glanced at her before he turned his eyes skyward. "Yes." He replied with no hesitation. "When you're deep in the city it could be hard to see the stars because of all the bright lights." The Rakuzan captain informed, as if Kuroi did not already know this herself. She did live in Tokyo, after all.

"Hmn... Well, just don't think this impressed me or anything. They are just stars, here 24/7." Kuroi stuck her tongue out playfully at Akashi. The red head gave her a look but otherwise remined silent.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the garden. The garden had roses which were lightly dusted in snow, still somehow alive despite the cold. Akashi picked one and handed it to Kuroi. "Maybe this will impress you." He smirked.

Kuroi rolled her eyes but accepted the flower from the heterochromatic eyed teenager. "This is _super_ cool," The purple eyed girl commented. She lightly touched the frosted flower, the small frozen bits melting from her body heat. Kuroi smiled in amusement. "Although I gotta admit, it is pretty to look at."

"Exactly." Akashi huffed. The red haired teenager paused when music filled his ears. He sighed. "Prehaps we should get back to the party. It seems that Ryouta is keen on blasting the music and annoying the hell out of me."

"Well, he _is_ an idiot." Kuroi shrugged. She turned and started heading back to the mansion where the infamous Akashi was hosting his Christmas Eve party. She looked at said boy and smiled. "Just try not to be so much of a grinch, okay?"

Akashi scoffed, "Me? A Grinch? Please, Kuroi." He shook his head.

Kuroi stopped, staring at Akashi"s back, and said, "Is that so hard to believe?"


	18. Day 18: Cookie (MidoHiro)

Kuroi watched as Midorima went to put some chocolate chips into the batter; watched as he accidentally lost control of the bag and ended up dumping most of it into the batter. Kuroi watched him with furrowed eyebrows, wondering how he could be so bad at this. "Shinpachi, are you, like, stroking out?" Kuroi asked hesitantly.

The green haired teenager turned and gave her a sharp glare. "That isn't funny, Kuroi." He mumbled, adjusting his glasses before turning back to the mess he created. He began to pick out pieces of chocolate chips, placing them back inside the bag.

Kuroi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, neither are you." She mumbled before taking Midorima away from the cookie batter. "It's too late to go back now, Shinpachi. We may as well go through with these cookies. They are gonna be hella chocolaty, though." The raven haired girl grabbed the wooden spoon and mixed the batter so everything was spread out more.

"I still don't understand why they chose the two of us to be in charge of making the cookies..." Midorima said, his arms crossed. Kuroi tilted her head at him, huffing.

"Speak for yourself, Shinpachi," She told him. "I can make cookies just fine, thank you very much. But what I don't understand is why they picked _you_ along with me." Kuroi shrugged.

"Thanks," Midorima gave her a look before he wiped his batter and chocolate-covered hands off on a dish towel. He put the dish towel down and watched Kuroi mix the batter some more. "I'm not that horrible, you know." The emerald green eyed teen announced.

Kuroi smiled in amusement. "Shinpachi, I know you have burnt toast many times."

"So does Aomine," Midorima huffed.

The Shuutoku student crossed his arms. "Just let me put the batter on the cookie sheet."

"Fine," Kuroi said as she pushed the bowl towards the green haired male. "Just make sure that they aren't too close together or else they'll form one large monster cookie."

"... No promises." Midorima quipped.


	19. Day 19: Decorate (KiseHiro)

Kuroi yelped as Kise tossed sparkly, gold and silver tinsel on her. It draped around her neck like a feathery boa, startling her. The blond laughed at her reaction but was shut down when Kuroi unwrapped the tinsel and threw it at his face. A part of the end went in his mouth and Kise inhaled sharply, nearly choking on the decoration. He coughed, and it was Kuroi's turn to laugh.

"That's what you get," Kuroi giggled as she watched Kise ball up the tinsel and toss it at the tree that they were supposed to be decorating. The raven haired girl grabbed an ornament and studied the design before placing it on the tree. She glanced back at Kise, idly scratching at her neck. "That stuff felt really itchy." She commented.

Kise looked at her, a pout appearing on his face. "At least you didn't inhale it, Yasuhirocchi." He complained, making Kuroi giggle all over again. His pout did not last and he smiled, the golden eyed teen even laughed a bit too. "Maybe we should just finish decorating the tree, Yasuhirocchi," He began.

"Yeah," Kuroi nodded, passing the blond another ornament. She added, "Before Akashi decides to fire us."


	20. Day 20: Dreams (General)

Kuroi sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. She yawned and stretched, sitting in her warm bed for a few moments as she woke up. The black haired girl peered around her room, frowning. She grabbed her cell phone and checked what day it was. ' _I knew it..._ ' Kuroi thought, seeing that it was only the 23rd. She groaned and fell back on her bed.

The purple eyed teenager had a dream that it was Christmas day, and it was a rather amusing dream because all her friends were in it. Usually when they were all together, it meant some sort of chaos. She laughed to herself and rolled onto her side, thinking that she may as well go back to sleep since it was only 7:27 in the morning. It was the weekend, too - no rhyme or reason for her to be awake so early.

Kuroi stifled a yawn and closed her heavy eyes. She lay there for a few minutes in silence but after a while, the girl opened her eyes. Kuroi glared at her ceiling. She sat up slowly and kicked the blankets off her body.

The chill in her room made her shiver, so Kuroi put her sweater on, wrapping her arms around her for added warmth. Kuroi sniffled and went downstairs. She paused in the entry way and stared out the window, admiring the fluffy, snow covered ground.

In one of her crazy Christmas dreams, everything was burried in twenty feet of snow. Everyone had been worried at first but eventually they all began to have fun in the snow. During their fun in the snow, Akashi had somehow magically morphed into a snowman. He grew into a titan sized snowman, bringing cold destruction upon everyone around. Kuroi snorted, shaking her head. She hated the fact that everytime around Christmas, she would have such odd dreams because of all the decorations, candy, lights, and especially the music.

It almost drove her crazy. _Almost_. However, instead of going crazy, she just ended up having crazy dreams. Which Kuroi decided she could live with.

Kuroi left the entry way and headed into the kitchen, deciding to make some coffee since she was not about to go back to sleep anytime soon. She idly thought back to the horror-show that was a titan-snowman Akashi Seijuurou and started laughing. The raven head thought, ' _I wonder what his reaction would be if I told him about that..._ '


	21. Day 21: Eyes (KagaHiro)

Kuroi stared at her reflection.

She stared into her purple orbs before turning away. The raven head walked out of the bathroom and plopped herself down on Kagami's couch. The two were watching some random Christmas movie that Kuroi has personally never heard of on the red head's television, while they waited for their other friends to show up.

Silly Kuroi had gotten the times mixed up and ended up arriving three hours early. She offered to come back closer to the time but Kagami said that he would feel bad about turning her away so in the end, he invited her inside.

Kuroi watched the changing colors on the T.V. and slowly turned to Kagami. She eyed the taller male and opened her mouth to talk but shut it after a moment, not reallly knowing what to say. Kuroi gave her attention back to the movie as she thought about what to talk about. Although Kuroi was not sure why they needed to talk at all. Maybe it was because it was awkward since it was just the two of them. Kuroi nodded to herself. That must be why, right?

Kuroi jumped when Kagami suddenly started coughing loudly. Her head snapped in his direction, watching as he bent over, practicaly hacking up a lung. Kuroi grimaced. Once he caught his breath, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Kagami nodded slowly, removing his hand from his mouth. "Yeah," He croaked out, voice hoarse from coughing so hard. "I just... I don't really know what happened. I think I just breathed wrong."

Kuroi giggled. "So you're telling me that you just choked on _life_?"

"Saying it like that makes me sound like an idiot." Kagami glared at her softly. He shook his head and turned his gaze back to the movie. "That was weird, though."

"True that," Kuroi agreed.

Kagami smirked. "Sure scared you."

Kuroi flushed. "I wasn't _scared._ " She argued, "I was _startled_ , there's a difference." The raven head stuck her tongue out at Kagami childishly. He returned the gesture and Kuroi giggled.

They fell into a comfortable silence, something way better than the previous awkward silence they had to endure. After a couple minutes, Kuroi turned to Kagami. She could not help but think about something someone had said to her the other day. "Kagami," She called, catching the dark red eyed teenagers attention. He turned to her, and Kuroi continued, "Are my eyes weird?"

Kagami faltered at her question, clearly not expecting it. "Uhh..." He stared into her purple eyes, almost as if he was studying them. He turned away, his cheeks lightly tinged pink. "I- I think they are fine... I like your eyes." Kagami murmured, scratching his cheek almost bashfully.

Kuroi blinked, her cheeks slowly turning a light red hue. "Oh." She whispered, facing the television once more. "Okay... Thanks."

"Yo- You're welcome." Kagami responded.


	22. Day 22: Frost (KuroHiro)

Kuroi sniffled. She reached up and rubbed at her nose with the back of her hand. Kuroi made a face and dug around in her pocket for a tissue. When she could not find one, Kuroi sighed.

If there was one thing that she did not like about Christmas, it would be the cold. It made her nose run whenever she was outside. On the other hand, what she loved about Christmas, is that everything looked so pretty and beautiful covered in snow. The pure white frost on the trees were so pretty to look at. It was like a winter wonderland.

The black haired girl sniffled again but this time a tissue appeared in front of her face. Kuroi blinked and looked at whomever offered the tissue and was surprised to see Kuroko. So surprised in fact that Kuroi ended up slipping on a patch of ice hidden under a thin blanket of snow. She yelped and flailed.

Kuroko attempted to catch her but the two ended up crashing onto the ground in a heap. Kuroi groaned and Kuroko shook his head, blinking. "Sorry," He apologized. The light blue haired teenager sat up, brushing the snow off his hair and jacket. "I tried to help you but I think I made it worse."

"You should have just let me fall," Kuroi laughed once she sat up on the cold ground. "I'm always clumsy, remember? You just ended up taking yourself with me."

Kuroko nodded. "I know," He told her. "But I thought I'd give it a shot." Kuroko shrugged and Kuroi did the same. The two were back on there feet, brushing the snow off their clothes. "So what are you doing out, Kuroi-chan?" Kuroko asked, changing the subject.

Kuroi faltered. She scratched her cheek, laughing awkwardly. "Actually, my mom sent me out to get something from this one store I had no idea existed and I... I'm still looking for it." The raven bowed her head. "Great Kuroko, please help me find this store. You live around here, don't you?"

Kuroko gave her an amused look. "Yes," He replied. "I'll help you." Kuroko agreed to help Kuroi with her quest. He put his hand in his pocket and fished out another tissue since the other one had gotten destroyed in their fall. "I'll also give you this, just in case."

The purple eyed teen accepted the tissue. She laughed, "Thanks."


	23. Day 23: Sugar (AoHiro)

Kuroi drew in a deep breath before blowing it back our, hard. The mountain of powdered sugar she held in her hands became a flurry of white that went everywhere. Especially all over Aomine's face.

The tanned teenager inhaled sharply and began to cough. He doubled over, hand pounding his chest as he struggled to regain his breath. Kuroi just burst out laughing, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she nearly doubled over. "Oh my god..." Kuroi giggled.

"That was hilarious," The raven haired girl said as she wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. "My stomach and cheeks hurt..." Kuroi murmured, the urge to burst out laughing still in her. The purple eyed teenager took a deep breath in and focused on Aomine.

The tanned male was busy wiping all the powdered sugar off his face with a dish towel. He lowered the towel and glared at Kuroi. "Very funny, Kuroi."

"Hey, you'd do the same to me and laugh at me with no problems at all." Kuroi retorted, a smirk on her face.

Aomine opened his mouth, about to deny her words but he stopped, "Yeah," He agreed. "You're right. I would do the same." The royal blue eyed male came around the corner of the island counter and put his hands on the counter. He leaned against the counter as he stared down at Kuroi.

The purple eyed girl stared up at him, tilting her head to the side. "What?" She asked, curious as to why Aomine was giving her one of those looks as if he were up to something. Kuroi narrowed her eyes. "What are you- _Gyahh!_ " Kuroi squeaked as a handful of white, sugary powder was smashed in her face.

Kuroi choked and coughed on the sweet air in her face, kneeling over. She coughed so hard until she could finally breath again. "Woah..." Kuroi blinked, wiping at her eyes. "Apart from getting powdered sugar in my lungs, that still tasted pretty good." She grinned.

Aomine, once he had finished laughing at her, glared. "You make it hard to piss you off." He mumbled. Kuroi shrugged as she began to clean the white powder off of herself.

"Well, at least you got me back," Kuroi offered airily. "Why don't we call it a truce and go back to making these dumb cookies."

The dark blue haired male heaved a sigh, taking the cloth from her hands. "Fine by me." Aomine said, tossing the cloth on Kuroi's head.

"Oi!" Kuroi huffed.


	24. Day 24: Snow (MuraHiro)

Kuroi had her head turned skyward as she watched the snow gently fall to the ground. It was almost picture perfect, snowing on Christmas Eve. She smiled to herself, admiring the beauty of the snow when Murasakibara popped into her sight unexpectedly. Kuroi yelped and nearly fell backwards, but the tall teenager grabbed her with ease.

Murasakibara straightened her before handing her a cup of hot chocolate, saying, "Here you go, Yasu-chin." The purple haired male said. Kuroi blinked and accepted the warm drink. "It's peppermint flavored." Murasakibara added.

"Oh," Kuroi said. She stared at the red and green sprinkles that decorated the whipping cream before looking up at the titan in front of her, "Thanks." Kuroi smiled. The raven head turned her attention back to the drink and licked the whipping cream, wondering if the hot chocolate was still too hot for her. Kuroi blew on the steaming beverage before she took a sip.

"Mmm," Kuroi hummed, thinking that the taste was actually really good. She took another sip, feeling it warm her up from the chilly weather. Kuroi glanced at Murasakibara, who was downing the last of his own. "This is good."

"Yasu-chin..." Murasakibara stared down at her.

Kuroi paused, "What?"

The tall, purple eyed teenager leaned down to Kuroi's level and licked at her nose. Kuroi faltered and did not know what to do for a second. When Murasakibara stood back up, she flushed scarlet. "Wh- what-"

Murasakibara scratched his cheek, "You had whipped cream on your nose..." He explained, as if it justified his actions entirely.

Kuroi looked away, murmuring softly, "I see." The raven haired girl wiped at her nose, cheeks still flushed. "Le- Let's just go."

Murasakibara nodded slowly, "Okay, Yasu-chin."


	25. Day 25: Kiss (KasaHiro)

Kuroi stared up at her senpai, her cheeks flushed. "Kasamatsu-senpai..." She whispered.

The older, raven haired teenager adverted his gaze and scratched his cheek. His face flushed an even darker shade of red than the hue that painted Kuroi's cheeks, and he mumbled something which the girl could not make out.

The purple eyed girl smiled softly, thinking that a shy Kasamatsu was adorable. "Senpai, I didn't here what you said." She stepped closer to him, her fingers clutching the folds of his winter jacket. The shorter girl craned her neck in order to stare up at her beloved senpai, "You have to say it again..." Kuroi whispered.

Kasamatsu cleared his throat and shifted around on his feet. He pulled at his scarf, as if it were too tight and not allowing him to breath properly. He wet his lips, finally repeating himself, "I- I was just saying that si- since we're under the mistletoe, we- we should k- kiss, since it's tradition, and all that..."

Kuroi giggled. "Silly senpai, you don't need to find reasons to give me a kiss. You just do it." She told him as she stood on the tips of her toes, her hands firmly on Kasamatsu's chest for balance. The raven haired girl leaned closer to Kasamatsu and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

The teen pulled away and smiled up at Kasamatsu, "Merry Christmas, senpai."

* * *

I decided to end it with the guy Kuroi is actually paired with in my story Hidden Beauty; Kasamatsu Yukio~ Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's, everyone! C:

PS. Its a day late because fanfiction was giving me problems yesterday TuT

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
